Two Swords, One Soul
by The Hunting Tigress
Summary: When a mysterious girl arrived in the residence where Dante lives, she found herself alone at first. But after an encounter with Dante, things might change for good. Dante, on the other hand, didn't know what adventure is gonna come to meet him. But, they will soon be one and start their journey. Rated for language and violence. Please R & R !
1. Chapter 1

Hello, there everyone! This is my first fanfic, as usual the first isn't the best at all times. This is just a try-out. But, I'll make sure that everything could be in your liking.

Disclaimer : I do not own Devil May Cry. I repeat, I do not own Devil May Cry.

Now, let's begin the story!

**Prologue**

**Tap..tap..tap**

**The sounds of steps broke the entire silence.**

**Tap..tap..tap..tap..tap .**

**It stopped. The figure took a closer look at the "inhabited" city. The wind was blowing not so hard this time, but it made the figure's coat swaying along it. **

"**Hmm.. Silence, the one thing I hate. Many reports about this city, but what I see is just a peaceful city.", she said.**

**Tap..tap..tap..tap it continued to walk until…**

**BANG!**

**It stopped again, and now its looking into the direction of the sound. **

"**Bitches and Devilry?", she said reading the name of the building, "I wonder..". She continued to walk, but then suddenly..**

**CRASH!**

**A sort of figure was smashed out of the window of the previous building, and it appears to be..**

"**A demon!", she said. Then, more of the figure rose from beneath the ground, and surrounded her.**

"**Hmm, I guess this place isn't so peaceful, after all.", she said taking out her weapon and..**

**BANG!**

Short, eh? I know, I know.. But this is a prologue, what can you expect? Now, if you want to know more, please click on the button 'Next' below. And please R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. I repeat, I do not own Devil May Cry.

Thanks for staying put with me. Now, this is the real story, and the first chapter. So please read and enjoy!

Chapter 1: The real beginning

Dante's POV

I woke up this morning to a very hot customer. She is 5 inches shorter than me even when she wears a pair of high heels. I still remember that time when she asks me for a bit of a job, at her shop. She says that her fellow friends were getting bored because a lot of people had gone for vacation, and they wanted some fun. She said that if I can satisfy her friends, she will pay me with a lot of money. I'm not really interested at first, but truth is I'm getting bored as well. There is no customer lately, and Lady is out of town. So, I decided to go with the deal.

I followed her back to her shop, and when I arrived there, I read the top letters on the building saying 'Bitches and Devilry'. Well, I guess I am gonna have fun for awhile...

We went upstairs to find 6 hot and sexy women. Some are smoking weed, some are sitting like any bitch will be. But I can see their hungry faces already, they are quite excited about me, I guess. But what makes me concerned is the smell of demon on them.

They all stood and the previous woman who brought me here went downstairs, saying "Have fun, y'all!" Yeah, I'm gonna have a heck of fun.

"Hello there, you must be Dante, eh? We're glad you can come and play with us..." a hot babe said signaling for me to sit down. So, I sat down on the sofa, throwing my guitar case a bit far from me. They all surrounded me waiting for a chance to play. Some of them sat down beside me, and rubbed my aching muscle. Some are standing and started to take off their clothes. And a really hot babe started rubbing my thigh and reached to kiss my mouth.

Just when she reached my mouth, I kissed her hard enough to make her moan a little. She kissed back just like any bitch will do. When we stopped, the other 2 women are already dying to kiss me. But I stood and started walking towards the women who's taking their clothes off. I helped them and all of them started to come near me. Some are brave enough to pull down my coat. I let it hit the ground when I reached for the lamp switch.

Click! It all went black. I reached for my guitar case and pulled out my guns.

Bang! And everything went clearer. They all turned into devious demons and roared to me. Of course, the woman downstairs was curious about what's happening and went upstairs to find me and 5 killed demons. She screamed when she saw the last demon being shot out of the window. The glass broke and she was speechless. She fell to the ground, kneeling and I could tell that she never knew that her 'fellow friends' were demons.

I wore my coat and picking up my guitar case. "My job here is done."

I went downstairs and just as I reach the door, I heard a loud explosion.

**BANG!**

I rushed out the door, and to my surprise I saw a girl gripping a sword stabbed to the ground. I think the explosion came from her sword. Demons were surrounding her. They are everywhere, but they didn't see me. So, I decided to sit on the bench near the building and watch the show.

The girl fought fast and hard, although it all seemed like a piece of cake to her. She punched and kicked those demons like they were nothing to her. After few seconds of war, she grabbed her sword and pulls it from the ground. She slashed some of the demons with just a swish from her sword. Boy, I wonder how sharp that sword is, and it looks really heavy, but she can lift it so easily.

Those demons won't give up. They came running towards her and just when I thought it will be the end for her...

She pushed her sword hard in to the ground again, and in a second there was a huge circular beam created by her sword and it knocked all of the demons towards the wall behind them. She pulled her sword up and jumped high to the sky with her sword. Some survived demons came running and leaped to reach her, but she twirled around gripping her sword horizontally and cut those demons into pieces. Pieces of demon flesh fell to the ground. And the girl landed on her knees with a soft 'thump'. Her sword is full of blood, but with a few flicks the sword was dry and bright again.

She stood, giving me a view of her from behind. Just when I was about to say a word, she spoke. "Who are you?" she said. She didn't turn her back to see me. She just waited for my answer.

I stood up, stretching my arms up high and gave a slight yawn. I walked towards her, and stopped about 4 meters from her. "You really wanna know?", I said. At last, she turned and I got an eye view of her. She was wearing a dark red coat, sleeves up and a pair of black boots. Her hair was loosened and it spread wide on her coat. What got my eyes, was that she was wearing an open coat without buttons or zipper, revealing her with a black transparent tank-top. I could see clearly through her and I spot a pair of red bra. Her stomach is slim and soft. She wears a pair of shorts with a tight brown belt with hidden guns on her side. Her body is so slim, but she wasn't small in the upper areas. She was 3 inches shorter than me, but she was just too good.

Just when my train of thoughts kept coming and almost reached some mature things, she spoke again "Hey, I don't really care of who you are. But what I want to know is why are you watching me a while ago when I fought those ugly demons, and why are you looking at me like that."

I snapped out of my thoughts and answered her. "Well, I was just curious about that explosion, and took a little closer look at you.", I said, "Anyway, the name's Dante, and I was wondering your name."

Then I heard her smirk and took out something from her side. She used it and shot just a little higher from my shoulder. I heard some screams and confirmed that it was a demon. She blew the tip of her weapon and put it back to its place.

"Impressive..", I said, "I guess you're new here, eh? I never saw you before." She let out a soft 'sigh' and answered me, "I don't give my name around like you do. Take a guess, maybe you can figure out that sickening name."

With that, she walked past me, dropping something on her way. When I turned, she was already gone. What an unpredictable and hard-to-catch prey. I smirked, things are gonna be heated up soon enough. And, she's gonna be ready, for I am gonna meet her again soon.

I picked up the thing and walked back to my shop. Things are getting interesting.

So, how about it? Maybe it's short, but in later chapters it will longer. Who could this mystery girl be? What might happen next? Wanna know the answers? Just wait, okay? I'm not always around, so be patient, and please R & R.

PEACE !


	3. Chapter 2 : Patty Humor

Thanks for liking me and thank you _**LightBlueLightning**_ for your review. This is the next chapter you've been waiting for, folks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. I repeat, I do not own Devil May Cry.

Normal POV

It is two in the afternoon, and the shop was really quiet. Dante, _**as usual**_, was sitting on his chair, legs on his desk, and arms crossed behind his head. An open magazine was splat flat on his face.

I know you're thinking that he's sleeping, but really, he is not sleeping, he's thinking. What he's thinking, well take a guess. The important thing is that he's not thinking about math, or biology. Well, I bet that wouldn't _**even**_ happen in his life.

Then, an angry-looking Patty entered the shop. "HUHH!", she yelled. She slammed her bag on the floor. Morrison followed her inside, and closed the door gently. Patty sat on the sofa, arms crossed, and a really annoyed look glued on her face. She yelled again, "DANTE!".

But, Dante didn't look, he didn't even move a single bit. Patty was really in heat now, she walked towards the sleeping beauty. Patty shakes Dante real hard, but he didn't react. "DANTE! WAKE UP YOU LAZY COW!", she yelled really hard this time.

At last, the magazine fell, and Dante opened his eyes, and say "What's up, hot babe?". His eye sights are really fuzzy now. So, he cleared it by rubbing his eyes. Then, he saw a really hot girl, and by hot I meant _**hot**_. Patty's face is as red as a tomato, and if looks could kill, Dante would be gushing out a lot of blood now, and I bet Dante's head will be cut into three symmetrical pieces. Not that I'm a killer or somethin', okay?

"What?", he asked again. Patty didn't want to blow the shop into pieces, so she took a deep breath and spoke, "Dante, I need you help on something." . Dante was really curious now, he never knew Patty would want his help.

"What do you need?", he said. Morrison is sitting on the sofa, sipping tea from his glass. Patty went to sit down beside Morrison. "Well, its like this, okay ? There's a new boy at school..",she said. "And you wanna get close to him, I guess?", Dante cut her off.

"NO!",she yelled, "I will never get close to him. Never forever!". "Then what?", Dante asked. "You didn't even give me a chance to talk, how can I tell you, you _**stupid smelly hog**_!", she said, making Morrison giggle. No one has ever mock Dante that much before, except for this little lady.

"Okay.. Now, this boy is really annoying and a really bad bully! He always makes fun of my classmates, especially my B.F.F, Alice. At lunch, he throw his spaghetti at my face, MY FACE!", she yelled at the last words. She took a deep breath and continued, "He didn't apologize to me, but he laughed really hard at me. I was made a laughing stock at school today, and it was all HIS fault!", she said.

On her disbelief, the two adults laugh at her. After a minute of laughing, Dante asks her, "So, what do you need my help for?". Patty answered, "I need you to kick his butt and slice him into two and cook him as a roasted turkey for dinner!". This makes them laugh again. "What's so funny?", she said. "Patty if you really want that to happen, then do it yourself. If you can say those words fluently, then I bet you can do it easily.", Dante said.

"Well, I don't want to go in jail. But, you Dante, had already done this things a thousand times, no no no, a billion times!", she said.

"I kill demons, not humans."

"But, I bet that boy is a demon."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it in my senses."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't."

"Why?"

"Because you're just a normal human."

"Aren't you a normal human?"

"Well, I…"

Their conversations were interrupted by a slight cough from Morrison. "Dante, just do her a favor, okay?", he said. Dante didn't realize their conversation was reaching the _**part**_.

"Alright then, what do you have for me?", Dante asked. "If you do this favor, all of the things that you owe me will be settled. But, if you don't, then I'll..", she said.

"Then you'll what?", he said. "Then I'll.. I'll.. I know, I'll tell Lady that you love her!". That's a really great idea. Dante's mouth slightly opened. "I DO NOT!", he said. "Whatever, I'm still gonna tell her!", she said.

Dante tried to think about Lady's reaction if Patty told her about this. "OH NO, she's gonna kill me!" he thought.

"So, what's your decision?", she said with a really wide grin. Dante let out a 'sigh' and said, "Okay, then. I'll do it."

"Then, let's go!", she said.

"Go where?"

"Go outside of course!"

"Outside? For what?"

"I think I saw him playing outside just now."

"Kay.."

Dante put on his coat and went outside with Patty.

"Aha! There he is!"

"Where?"

"Over there, the one who's playing marbles."

Dante took a slight look at the boy, and confirmed that it's just a normal boy.

"You see him, Dante?"

Dante wasn't paying attention on the boy or Patty. He was paying attention to a figure standing on the rooftop. It looked just like the girl he saw last night. The figure turned her head towards Dante and..

"DANTE!", Patty said.

Dante turned his view towards the little lady.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Dante didn't answer her. He turned his view again, but the figure was already gone.

The day ended, and night time took over. Dante went back to his shop. Patty went home, she was totally angry with Dante, because he didn't even do a single thing to that boy.

At the shop, Morrison was still sitting on the sofa, watching TV and sipping his tea.

"So, how did it went?", he asked.

Dante put his coat on the hanger and walked towards his chair. He sat on his usual position.

"Don't even ask."

Morrison smirked. He knew Dante was gonna be in trouble if Patty is around.

"Where did you go last night?"

Dante looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I came here last night, but you weren't home."

"Well, it's a long story."

"C'mon I really wanna know."

"When did you become Mr. Wanna -Know?"

Morrison put down his cup.

"Well, actually I'm not really interested. But I've got a job for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"There has been reports about _**weird sightings**_ on the road to Yusca city. Some travelers or tourists admit that they had seen some weird creatures moving around in the night. And the weirdest report came from a lot of travelers. One of them is Mr. Derrick Nicson. He says that a cemetery appeared from underneath the ground on the side of the road. There was a statue in the middle of it, and he saw the face of the statue moved and laughs. The trees were acting weird as they tried to grab him and throw him hard on to the ground. There were some weird monsters taking his brother away in to the other side of the statue. And at the end of the night, there was a huge blue beam that shot him away from the cemetery. He fainted. After he woke up, he went behind the statue, because he believed his brother was taken in there, and the huge beam came from it. Police has been searching for evidence there. Lady also went there to check. So, I think you should go too."

Dante was interested. "Okay, but I think I had enough for today, so maybe I'll go tomorrow."

So, how bout that? Sorry, for waiting this long, fellas! I'll see you soon. And thanks for those who liked this story, but I need more reviews. So, if you want to read the next chapter, please review me and give me some tips, okay? 5 reviews = Next week, 10 reviews = Next four days, 15 reviews= Tomorrow.

PEACE !


End file.
